


Ok?

by oddegg



Series: SPN drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg





	Ok?

Here’s the thing. Dean always asks him if it’s ok; asks him every time – _is this ok? You alright with… Can I… is this ok, Sammy? Sammy, you ok? _– and Sam always says yes – _yes Dean, yes. Touch me, it’s ok, yes – _but…

 

It’s not ok. It’s not anywhere near ok.

 

You couldn’t see ok from here with a fucking telescope.

 

But Sam has to have something that will keep Dean here and this is the only thing that he can think of, the only thing that will anchor him. That will keep him from leaving.

 

Because he knows how it looked to other people, how it looked to Dad and even to Dean, but Sam was never the one to leave before. To run.

 

When it comes to escaping from any situation that has even a passing acquaintance with emotion, Dean’s always been the fucking Houdini, and you can only take so much of that shit before it drives you away. Stanford was Sam’s ‘away’.

 

Except Stanford didn’t last. Jessica didn’t last. Their dad didn’t last. Dean’s on borrowed time now and Sam wants every stolen second of it. He doesn’t want Dean to go away again – his brother’s the only thing he has left and Sam will do anything, _anything _to keep him.

 

But Dean is his **_brother_**, and this? Is not ok.


End file.
